Uminoko Kawamoto
Uminoko Kawamoto is the half-elven daughter of Susumu Kawamoto and captain of the Moldy Crow. She's an accomplished pirate who isn't afraid to speak her mind. As of late she's been trying to get to know a group of stowaways, including Unithien Greyrain and Varalia Earthhaven, who have appeared in Shipwreck Cove. Biography Early Years Uminoko Kawamoto, Captain of the Moldy Crow and one of the few women among the Blue Dragon pirates. Her origins are as mysterious as her laugh is contagious, but this much is at-least true: She was born from the affair of Susumu Kawamoto, a Yamatian sailor turned pirate and an elven woman that hailed from somewhere in Remon, most likely Sanae. Uminoko remembers little of her early life, but she does remember an elven woman with long black hair that held her and sometimes chastised her as well as another elven man. She also remembers shouting, pain and her mother screaming at Susumu as he left port before throwing her onboard. She believes that the subsuquent blow to the head was what caused her short memory of what happened before she was five. Initially, Uminoko was rather unpleased with being on a ship. She got nautious and threw up, her dress got ruined and the salt made her long, silky hair be hard to comb. But, one day, she became interested in one of her father's activities: wood carvings. She found the carvings to be interesting, beautiful even in some cases, and he was willing to show her how it was done. With this one activity, father and daughter began to bridge the gap and became closer when before they had been strangers. As her relationship with her father grew more positive, so to did her one with the crew as she started to interact with them more. What had once been an annoying brat gradually weasled her way into becoming the unofficial mascot although she was still ushered below deck when combat broke out. Her father's former quartermaster taught her all about throwing knives, which the girl soon honed with competitions and knife games with the other pirates during downtime. She also started to learn more about the actual running of a ship and did what she could to help out, usually cleaning the decks which earned her an appreciation for keeping it clean. During one battle with a Yamatian navy vessel that got dangerously close to Shipwreck Cove when she was twelve, Uminoko wasn't able to get below deck fast enough and was caught in the middle of the scuffle. It was then she saw firsthand just how dangerous the pirate's life was, and she experienced it more firsthand when one of the soldiers ran her through the chest by accident with his sword. The man only had a moment to register his shock before he lost his head to Susumu, who promptly sunk the vessel with the rest of his crew while the rest tried to keep Uminoko stable enough to get her back to port. It was during this time that Uminoko first met Oscar Locke, who mended the girl's injuries and managed to save her from certain death, starting the friendship between her father and the former Paladin when before there had been some mild animosity between them. Instead of growing fearful, all the incident did was prompt Uminoko to want to learn more so that she could be strong enough to fend for herself if it happened again. Susumu agreed to train her how to fight like a pirate with swords and knives, while some time with Oscar taught her a few skills in White Magic to use to defend herself and heal others. The next time she was thrust into a battle was at 12, where she killed her first man and secured her place as daughter of the captain and a pirate in her own right. From that moment forward she learned more about the ship, how to fight not just with blade but with ship and fist as well. Eventually, though, her father stepped down from his position as captain to spend some more time relaxing in retirement and elections were called on who to replace him. The crew eventually decided upon Uminoko who proved capable of rallying the crew of the Moldy Crow behind her in due time and proved her mettle as both a captain and a pirate. Godslayer Era A Grand Entrance Uminoko arrived at Shipwreck Cove and ended up in a tavern where she happened to meet her father Susumu who was having a chat with various people. She butted in, introducing herself and caught Susumu by surprise. After chatting with people for a while, she decided to take a breath of fresh air and asked Varalia Earthhaven, the person she seemed to find most interesting in the group, to accompany her. Varalia, wanting to leave the tavern for a while, agreed and took her daughter Unithien with her. The trio walked the streets of the Cove and talked about themselves although Uminoko quickly saw that these foreigners were somewhat reluctant to reveal details about themselves. Still, she kept talking, noticing the strong mother-daughter connection between Varalia and Unithien and perhaps feeling a bit of anger for their close bonds which were unlike hers and her mother's. More info later. The Search Uminoko took the Moldy Crow to the open sea alongside the Morning Star and the Seastrider in search of Unithien. Two weeks passed by with them getting no closer to finding the missing cleric or the sea serpent which had taken her. Uminoko spent her time commanding her crew, getting to know Rhett Lassiter, as well as enjoying the terms of her intimate agreement with Varalia in the privacy of her cabin. She helped Varalia change her look and adopt a new identity as a cleric of Tiamat called Rei in order to keep the rest of the crew unaware of Varalia accompanying them on the voyage. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Umi : What she's called. Appearance Uminoko wears a long sleeved black shirt and slacks. Her allegiance to the Blue Dragons is made clear by the dark blue trim along her clothes which are overlaid with leather armor, including a vest, grieves and ankle guards that all bear the same colors as the rest of her attire. On her feet are a pair of grey boots, arguably the only part of her attire that is not either dark blue or black. Slung from her left shoulder is a bandolier that contains small throwing knives. On the left side of her waist is a Shoto short sword, while hidden away diagonally across on the back of her waist is a Kukri blade. On her right ankle is the scabbard for a much smaller knife, which is more an emergency weapon to her than anything else. Her rather healthy skin and pleasant face are marred by two small scars running along her left cheek and a smaller cut on the bridge of her nose. Her black hair is cut short in a Pixie Cut of sorts, but with how messy her hair seems to be, it is not an ungrounded question to ask if she has ever heard of a comb before. Also of note are her eyes, a gaze that despite its dull green coloration still seems so full of energy and alert. The callouses on her hands are a clear mark that she is no stranger to manual labor just as the points of her short ears reveal her half-elven heritage. Despite being only in her early twenties, the scars make her look noticeably older. Personality and Traits Being raised by pirates has left its mark on her. Always happy to make light of a situation and never afraid to speak her mind, Uminoko has had to forge her own path in a world normally dominated by men. She is usually happy to just sit back and drink with the guys, flirt with the girls and sometimes the right guy if he catches her attention), try her hand at arm wrestling and show off a few knife tricks she's learned. Boisterous though she may be however, she is still a pirate. She will steal, plunder, attack vessels that look valuable and normally try to limit casualties to those that know how to swing a sword. But, if a hostage has to be taken to get some gold, she's willing to do so. She is uncomfortable with kids or pregnant women being harmed, though, but everyone else that tries to fight back is fair game. She likes gold, jewellery, booze and the feeling of swinging on board an enemy ship and slitting the captain's throat before they have a chance to rally the troops. As a pirate, feeling more at home among run down ports or among the waves while standing aboard her much loved Moldy Crow than she does anywhere else and, as such, can't stand to stay too far from the water for any long periods of time. While she may not be the most literate or academically smart person, she is not stupid either. She may not be able to recite the periodic table backwards, but she does know how to strategise on the waves and has picked up some of her father's tricks when it comes to reading people. One notably un-pirate behavior is the fact that she is, in short, a clean freak. One of the few things she loathes and even fears is disease and uncleanliness, which is why she tends to be very particular about her ship keeping clean when it pulls into port. In a stressful situation or when more pressing matters are at hand, she can push this to the back of her head. Once time is free or the ship pulls into port? She'll order her crew to clean the ship, or if it's available, order someone else to clean it if the crew is exhausted. She will also partake in this herself on most days. She also enjoys making wood carvings in her off time, usually to remind her of some of the adventures she's had. Powers and Abilities She knows how to use a short sword, daggers, throwing knives, and her fists. She also knows some basic white magic spells. Relationships Micah M'Cain Uminoko and Micah originally crossed paths by chance, but they've more or less befriended one another since then, realizing the value each of them brings to the party. Uminoko helping Micah deal with Sasuke didn't go unnoticed, and Uminoko likewise trusted Micah to keep the Scepter of the Stormborn from the wrong hands. Oscar Locke The doctor for the cove, Uminoko and Oscar are on good terms with each-other. Although she sometimes complains of his neutrality, the half-elf does care for the old Paladin, viewing him like an Uncle and has vouched for him on a few occassions. Susumu Kawamoto Susumu took Uminoko in when she was five and raised her to become a pirate. The two get along although Uminoko occasionally snarks at him. Varalia Earthhaven Although Varalia was initially put off by Uminoko's boisterous attitude, she eventually warmed up to her somewhat, sympathising with her being a woman among pirates. Likewise, Umi seems to enjoy Varalia's company and likes to flirt with her. The two ended up stuck together when Varalia escaped from Kuro Tori's captivity and found herself in Uminoko's cabin outside all of the ship cabins she could hide in. In exchange for hiding her, Uminoko wanted them to become intimate, and Varalia agreed to the terms, hoping to use the pirate's infatuation with her to her advantage. However, things didn't go exactly as planned as Varalia found herself liking spending time with Uminoko much to her surprise, although she tried to justify it by Uminoko reminding her of her lost childhood friend Minuial. See also *Blue Dragon *Micah M'Cain *Moldy Crow *Susumu Kawamoto *Varalia Earthhaven Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age Category:Yamato